


The Price of a Hero

by HaleysCircus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleysCircus/pseuds/HaleysCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets humiliated during a trip to the market with the new recruits. One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I found this abandoned in my side projects folder while organizing my desktop and gave it an ending. Thought some of you would like it? Or not? Anyways enjoy.

Levi doesn't like going into town. In fact, he hates it. He doesn't understand why he should have to take a trip into town at all. Why the supplies can't be brought to the castle, he doesn't know, but they should have been. He shouldn't have to be forced to spend time in town, babysitting a bunch of rookie scouts. Erwin knows this, but he insists that he go out and see the sights, because it's not like Levi has ever seen a townhouse before. The rookies elected to tag along, steering the carts that will hold their supplies. They're all sitting on their horses, looking around and waving excitedly as people gather around to see them. Levi thought they looked like idiots. He also thought that the children running around them were filthy. Could their parents not afford soap or something?

They arrived at the market and Levi dismounted. "What do you think you're smiling about?" He asked sourly. "We're here to pick up supplies, not to make friends."

"Uh, yes sir!" Eren replied immediately, followed by the others.

At least he wasn't completely alone. Hanji had come along to pick up some more supplies for her research, but he doubted she would be much help either. And that Sasha girl, her eyes were just burning into a nearby cake vendor. The two, Jean and Connie were still acting like cocky little twits, waving at ladies that passed by and the last one, Armin, he looked just as uncomfortable as Levi felt.

"I'll be back, Levi!"

Speaking of the Hanji, she was now running off down the street towards an alchemy shop. Levi sighed and put his hands on his hips. He knew she'd leave him here with the rookies on his own.

"Alright, listen up." Levi snapped, quickly gaining the rookies' undivided attention. "I want this done as quickly as possible! When I tell you to load up the cart, you do it. And you don't dawdle or ask questions. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Heichou!" The five kids replied in unison. Even more people started to look on and Levi sighed, grabbing the reins of his horse and guiding him through the market place with the rookies following close behind. They started with the bakery, loading the first cart up with a mountain of sacks that were all filled to the brim with bread and rolls. A few bags of flour and yeast were also added to the back and then Levi was guiding them over to the produce stands.

"Oh! Look! Doesn't that meat look delicious?" Sasha asked her mouth watering as she stared intently at the small selection of dried meats. "Can't we get some?"

"Don't be such a glutton." Levi grouched as he supervised Jean and Connie. They panted, heaving bag after bag of potatoes onto their own carts.

"It's so hot out here!" Jean grunted.

"Don't care." Levi barked. "So stop whining! You freeloaders get to eat this stuff so you may as well load it yourself."

"Come on, guys. You know how much Heichou hates it when we complain." Eren mumbled as he transferred produce and salt into his own cart.

"Yeah, but he could at least help us." Connie grumbled. "He just stands there yelling."

"Yeah. It wouldn't kill him to do some of the grunt work." Jean agreed.

"Heichou has done grunt work. He worked hard to get to wear he is now. Show respect." Eren scolded them in a hushed tone.

The boys reluctantly relented, rolling their eyes but continued to load the carts. Every time Heichou looked over, the sped up just a little bit.

"Hurry up! Titans will be extinct by the time you finish!" Heichou called over. "Worthless rookies! I ought to leave you here on the streets and let you beg for your food."

"Aw, we're doing the best we can! It's hot out and these bags are heavy!" Connie protested.

"How can I depend on you out in the field against titans when I can't even trust you to carry some fucking potatoes?" Levi snapped. "This is pathetic! I would expect this much whining and incompetence from a drunk or a whore, but not a prestigious soldier!"

"Hey, take it easy."

Levi stiffened and slowly turned to face the large man who had the audacity to stick his nose into private business. "Excuse me?"

"Those kids are workin' hard. There's no need to embarrass them like that." The man replied. He didn't look very smart. Levi looked him up and down: slightly disheveled clothes, large with scruff and alcohol on his breath.

"I would advise you to keep your nose out of places it does not belong." Levi told him snippily.

"Stop acting like you're so high and mighty. You're nothing but a cocky bastard that got lucky." The man retorted. "Don't think I don't remember you,  _Levi."_

"My team and I put our lives in danger for your safety. Show some respect." The captain growled.

"You're the one who needs to learn respect. Calling those kids drunks and whores? That's rich coming from your dirty mouth." The stranger said gruffly.

And then suddenly there was a change in the atmosphere that was near impossible not to notice. The boys stopped loading potatoes, Sasha stopped drooling, and Armin stopped squirming uncomfortable. It went silent and everyone stared wide-eyed at Levi, who looked like he was contemplating murder.

"What did you say?" The heichou asked quietly.

"You heard me! You're nothing special!" The man stated, then turned towards the recruits. "Your precious captain is nothing but a street whore that sucked a few cocks to get to the top. Don't take that sort of shit from him."

"Shut your filthy mouth!" Levi snarled, a furious blush staining his face. "Apologize for those disgusting lies and leave my presence at once!"

The man grew bolder and grinned evilly, stepping towards him. "Don't think we forgot about you, Levi. I still remember how much you charged. Two silver pieces, plus dinner. Expensive, but you were worth it." He hissed.

The boys watched in astonishment as Levi swallowed hard and glared into the man's eyes, refusing to submit. "Go to hell."

"Out of insults, huh?" The man smirked. He looked at Eren, Jean, and Connie and smiled. "You'd never believe how many people have seen his naked ass."

"You fucking pig…"

"Sometimes he'd do stuff for ya." The man continued. "Wear a gal's drawers, crawl around on all fours…sometimes he'd let us go two at a time."

"I'm warning you…"

"Oh, you shoulda heard'im moan." The man ignored his threats, stepping closer to the kids with a malicious grin. "The girls in Rose have nothing on this little cockslut. Hell, I'm sure if you boys offered some of your rations he'd get on his knees for ya."

"Enough!" Levi yelled, swiping his leg down and bringing the man's feet out from under him. He crumbled to the ground and the second he lifted his head, he was greeted in the face by Levi's boot. "Disgusting city scum." Levi hissed, spitting on the man. "I should feed you to the titans, let them bite you in half…" He delivered a few more hateful kicks to the man's face, sides, and groin, only turning away when he heard a satisfying crack in the man's ribs.

Leaving the man to bleed and weep in pain, he whirled around to glare ferociously at the recruits. They immediately snapped out of their shock and were now sprinting back and forth from the vendor stalls to the cart. What was meant to be an hour long job took a little more than twenty minutes and once the back was loaded, they all headed back to the castle in silence.

 

That night, Levi sat by himself, staring into his tea in silence. Eren watched pitifully from the other table as his friends whispered furiously around him.

"Heichou seems more upset than usual."

"Well no shit. If everybody found out I used to offer my ass on the streets, I wouldn't exactly brush it off." Jean shrugged.

"Maybe we should talk to him." Eren frowned. "Tell him that we don't care."

"Sure." Connie shrugged, giving him a pat on the back. "Good luck with that."

Eren swallowed and stood up, quietly walking over to the empty table. Levi didn't acknowledge him, which  _might_ have been a good sign so with one shaking hand, he placed a biscuit on the table. "Here."

Levi's gaze slowly moved to look at the bread and his hands curled into fists. The next thing Eren knew, he was pressed up against a wall, Levi's terrifyingly enraged expression invading his senses. "You think this shit is funny, Jeager?"

Eren frantically shook his head. "N-no sir! I just-I just thought-

"Thought what? That Corporal Levi would get on his knees for a weak, sniveling piece of shit like you in exchange for a little bread?" Levi snarled.

"Not at all sir!" Eren yelped. His eyes darted around, looking for help from the stunned onlookers. "I thought you might be hungry!"

Levi's eyes narrowed further, studying Eren's face for signs of mockery. When he found nothing but fear, he threw the boy aside and surveyed the mess he'd caused. Chest panting, he quickly wiped his left eye and turned. "Clean this up!" He yelled. Then he shoved the doors to the mess hall open and disappeared down the hall.

 


End file.
